shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Sun-Jin Choi/Abilities and Powers
Abilities and Powers Marksmanship Sun-Jin is extremely skilled with firearms, capable of easily wielding dual firearms of any kind in a battle. By this, I mean you could give her two machine guns, and she could fire them with pinpoint accuracy. Hand-to-Hand Combat Gouging: '''A dirty-fighting style where the combatants use anything and everything they can use, this style is meant to inflict severe wounds and maim enemies. If Sun-Jin doesn't have any guns, she'll try to gouge enemies' eyes out, fighting savagely '''Jailhouse rock: The name for the collective fighting styles developed in jails and other penal institutions, Sun-Jin uses fighting she's picked up from former inmates she's sought out to learn from. Bare-knuckle boxing: The template of modern boxing, classical pugilism, or bare-knuckle boxing, is a style very similar to street fighting, though the fighters will not strike downed opponents. Bare-knuckle boxing can and will cause severe damage, broken bones, and even death at time. Physical Strength On a scale of one to ten, she's a seven. She can hold her own in handling carrying supplies or working with ship parts, and can put up a decent fight physically. Agility Basically infinity if she wanted to. I mean, she becomes tachyon particles, which are faster than light particles. She'd make Kizaru look like he ate the fucking Turtle-Turtle Fruit instead. Endurance She's pretty durable, higher than Viktor on a physical scale, and her invulnerability from her Fruit only makes her practically untouchable. Even if she takes a hit, she's capable of tanking it and pushing through. Weapons Angel: A titanium rifle with a white oak base and an angel wing design carved into the base. It fires both normal and seastone bullets. A custom-made rifle by her order, from a local gunsmith and the sister rifle to 'Lilim'. Lilim: A titanium rifle with a blackwood base and a devil wing design carved into the base. It fires both normal and seastone bullets. A custom-made rifle by her order, from a local gunsmith and the sister rifle to 'Angel'. Devil Fruit For further information: [[Kosho Kosho no Mi|'Kosho-Kosho no Mi']] Summary: A Logia considered to be a 'defect Fruit', and a curse to whoever eats it. Type: Logia Usage: To create, manipulate, and translate the user into tachyon particles. Haki Busōshoku Haki: Color of Armaments: Mastered She's needed to master this Haki to tank bullets shot at her. She can spread the Armament Haki throughout her entire body to tank seastone bullets as well. Kenbunshoku Haki, Color of Observation: Mastered. She's spent over a decade on the run from Celestial Dragons, the World Government, and the Marines. If she didn't master Observational Haki, she'd be dead by now. Devil Fruit Techniques A decade of having the Kosho-Kosho no Mi has given her ample time to master it and create new techniques: * Partial Reforming: Sun-Jin can partially reform her body to surprise enemies, and tank attacks meant for allies with Armament Haki * Tachyon Storm: Sun-Jin fires a barrage of Tachyon Beams into the air, which duplicate exponentially before firing themselves down onto enemies in a massive AOE effect. * Time Alter: Using tachyon particles while she's visible, she makes it look like she's in multiple places at once, leaving afterimages around to look like she's both choreographing her fighting moves and moving towards enemies. This confuses enemies, who can't tell which one is the real Sun-Jin * Beyond Nothing: Sun-Jin's strongest technique, she expands a spherical field where time is slowed or quickened at her will, and she can move freely within it. This follows the theory that tachyon particles can move freely in time and are not restraied by the physical laws that dictate that they must move forward.